


I Want To Feel You In My Arms Again

by LegoTea



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Developing Relationship, Devotion, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gamora realizes she loves Peter and only wants to be with him, Loyalty, Post-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 05:23:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17677208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoTea/pseuds/LegoTea
Summary: Gamora decides to take the next step in her 'relationship' with Peter. They had been friends with benefits since Xandar, but she's realized that she wants to be with just him, and that he is the only person she wants to be with.





	I Want To Feel You In My Arms Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is taking place some time after Xandar, could be several months afterward. In this 'universe' they have not met Ego, didn't talk about their Unspoken thing, but rather slept together off and on. I wanted to explore Gamora being the one who would sleep with other people instead of Peter (and I am NOT meaning to shame Gamora for being promiscuous, that is her right. This is about Gamora realizing she doesn't want anyone other than Peter.) I thought it would be interesting if Peter was the one who stopped flirting and sleeping with women and Gamora was less serious about wanting a relationship at first. Sort of a role reversal. But in the end she wants to be with him. They love each other 'More than anything' and that's what matters!
> 
> And thank you to everyone who leaves kudos and comments!

This isn’t the first time she’s knocked on his door. Well, not his door, but the door of the hotel they’re staying at on the planet Yirb. It’s not as luxurious as their suite near the Nova Corps facilities, but none of the Guardians were picky as they checked into the nearest hotel after a rough mission.

So, when Gamora walks into Peter’s room, she’s not put off by the peeling wallpaper, the cracked holo screen on the wall, or the dim lighting. Peter lets her in quietly, and she goes over to his bed, sitting on it to test its durability.

She had thought she didn’t want a relationship with him. That’s why they still have separate rooms, at least, most of the time. Thought they’ve slept together more than once after saving Xandar, Gamora hasn’t yet made it Official. She looks up at Peter as he closes the door (and this one is an actual door, not an automatic sliding one.)

“Can I get you anything? Warm beer, tap water?” Peter asks with a crooked smile.

“No,” she says, taking his hands and tugging him closer to her. “I just wanted to be with you, especially after today.”

“Yeah,” he says, running a hand through his hair. “It was pretty rough, wasn’t it?”

“But you got us through it,” she reminds him. “You made all the hard decisions.”

“You were doing the hardest part,” he mumbles, and she’s surprised that he’s not rising to her praises. “You cut through about twenty of those Badoons to get us all out alive.”

“We did it together, then,” Gamora says as she interlocks her fingers with Peter’s. “All of us.”

He’s still seeming distant, so she sighs and finally asks him what she’s been dreading. “So you’re still not over Arago, are you?”

He does not answer her.

“Or Wilamean,” she continues. “Or Wobb-Lar.”

He doesn’t say anything.

Gamora sighs again. “Look, I get it. You wanted us to be exclusive since Xandar. I didn’t. I suppose we should have talked about it more, rather than....”

“Sweeping the issue aside and having the best sex I’ve ever experienced?” Peter finishes. “Yeah, that probably would have been a better idea.”

“Peter....” She starts.

But then she realizes that she can’t deny his claim.

He lets go of her hands and sits down on the foot of the bed beside her.

“All right,” she says, then takes a deep breath before confessing, “when I was with the others, on all those other planets, I was still thinking about you. I couldn't finish unless I was imagining you were the one touching me.”

He doesn’t perk up like she expects him too, so she looks over at him, then nudges his shoulder with hers.  “What's this? I thought you would be pleased to hear that.”

“I wanted to be the one you were with,” he whispers, looking down at his feet. “On Arago, Willamean, and that Wobble-whatever planet. I wanted to be there with you instead of watching you leave with someone else. I wanted to be the only one touching you, while you were thinking of me.”

She's startled to hear that. It’s because Peter usually isn’t this verbose, this up front with her. He tended to play off his insecurities and longing with a welcoming smile whenever she’d boarded the ship in the mornings after her nights out. And he welcomed her in his bed whenever she wanted to be with him.

But now, Gamora realizes, he can’t keep his feelings bottled up anymore.

Neither can she.

She takes his hand, and then with her other hand, gently lifts it to his cheek and turns his face toward her.

Looking into his eyes, she says, very seriously, “I want it to be just us, from now on. I’m ready for that now.”

Doubt creeps into his features for half a minute, but then it’s replaced by tentative hope the longer she looks into his eyes, baring all of herself to him without even taking off a shred of clothing. “You sure?”

She nods.

When they kiss, she knows she’s making the right decision.

As he undresses her, slowly, she knows that the devotion in his eyes is real, and for the first time, she allows herself to love him and feel his love. They make love all night and she's so incredibly happy.

As he comes inside her, he moans, “I love you. I love you so fucking much.” Before that she asks him what he's been doing and he says "aside from trying to pretend I'm not in love with you.... oh not much."

After their four time, they collapse back onto the pillows with threadbare cases, exhausted and satisfied. She curls up on his chest as he puts an arm around her, then runs his hand up and down her naked, sweat slicked back. Even after having had each other, it’s like it still wasn't enough for him. He had to keep touching her, as if he had to keep making sure she was really in his bed with him, and she wouldn’t leave in the morning, like she had before.

“Peter,” she says, sated and warm, “I wanted to tell you earlier.... Thank you.”

She can feel him shake his head when his chin rubs against her hair. “For what?”

“You’ve made me see that I'm more than.... what I was. A killer,” she whispers.

“You did that all yourself. It's why you left.”

“Yes, but you were one of the reasons that kept me from going back. And I’m glad I didn’t. I’m staying with you, and the Guardians. I’ll never go back.”

Peter leans down to kiss the top of her head. He hums one of his songs from Earth as she slowly drifts to sleep, finally content at being with the man she wants to stay with.


End file.
